The Plumber Games/ABH
ABH's POV for TPG. Note that this is a draft. I woke up to a breath of fresh air. Planet 7, one of the most peaceful planets in the galaxy, despite the fact that about half of the planet has a weapon. My choice was a zanbato. Not just any zanbato. It had a secret compartment in the handle. The compartment had three daggers, one for each of my unoccupied hands. I made my bed, got washed up, and got dressed. For breakfast, should I have a yuropderf? Nah. I'm not very good cooking with retyuiop. How about slurmpuns? I was one of the best slurmpun cooks on the planet. I groaned as I remembered that I had a bunch of slurmpuns yesterday. Then I got it: grapfot cookies. I put some Tetramand dough on the grill, and inserted the grapfot mix. I walked outside and sat down for a while, waiting for the Tetramand dough to be ready. Then suddenly, I see a big flash of light coming from far away. I ignore it, thinking it's just the sun at it's full state. But then later, I see the light flash many more times. I run in my house and put on my travelling coat. I finish the cooking of my four grapfot cookies, pour sorujam on it, and run out the door as fast as I can, furiously chewing my grapfot cookies. I stop at the polishing shop on the way to get my zanbato. My main polisher has no idea about the daggers. That's good to me. I want to be more furious than I look. I don't mind rusty daggers. I plop the last bite of the last grapfot cookie into my mouth, and swallow it whole. By jumping very high and landing far away from the launch spot, I get to the flashing light before most of the other aliens. Everyone is waiting for other Tetramands and Appoplexians to come. I take a long nap, woken up by an Appoplexian that kicked me in the head. I pushed him back. Then we performed a thank-thank ceremony, which is super common on Planet 7. A gigantic red machine with a suited creature in it was in front of all of us. A screen showed us the creature. "Good morning citizens of Planet 7. You may be wondering why I'm here. Well, to make a long story short, I'm going to pick two names from among you. The two people that are chosen shall fight to death in the Plumber Games arena," said the creature. There was indistinct talking everywhere. Then, the creature lifted a hat, and stuck his hand into it. "The first Planet 7 citizen to compete in The Plumber Games..........................Weegee the Appoplexian." Almost all of the Appoplexians cheered, either for Weegee, or for the fact that they would live longer. I saw Weegee, who owned a Kronus Chain. "Cool but deadly," I said to some Appoplexians around me. There are thousands of Tetramands here. I'm needed for my excellent slurmpuns. Besides, there is no way I'm gonna get- ''I thought, but got interrupted. The creature was clutching another small piece of paper in his hand. "And the second Planet 7 citizen to complete in The Plumber Games is.......Buki the Tetramand," said the creature. ''-picked, ''I finished. I fell over and nearly fainted. ''Just kill me already. Category:Characters Category:Ultimatehero Category:Tetramands Category:Red Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens